Leigh of Bast
by TeacherKS
Summary: What if Areida wasn't the only friend Ella made while at finishing school? What if this other friend happened to run away the same night Ella did? And, and, and what if Char wasn't the first born prince of Kyrria? Somewhat of a spin off story within the Ella Enchanted realm.Enjoy! In the process of editing and rewriting. Fixing the plot and developing characters. Posting ASAP.
1. Chapter 1 New Students

Chapter 1: The New Students to Finishing School

Headmistress was going from room to room to see which beds were available. She darted in and out and counted the linens, sewing supplies, and anything else that needed counting. We were told that two students would be joining us and to make them feel welcomed.

Gee, no one did that for me and I one of the wealthiest girls there. That just goes to show you money can't buy class or friends! My father was the wealthiest man in Bast and Jenn combined. Maybe that was the reason why they gave me the cold shoulder- they knew my family name and was jealous of all we had. If they had even dared to make an effort to talk to me, then perhaps they would've figured out that money wasn't important to me. Hopefully, these two additions would be much more friendly and intelligent than the current occupants at Madame Edith's.

We were in the middle of sewing class, when I heard the sound of a carriage pull up to the house. I listened carefully while embroidering my flowers onto my material. I heard Madame Edith talking in the entry way, followed by high-pitched voices bickering back and forth. I rolled my eyes as I listened.

"Great, two more selfish, airheaded twits to add to the shallow waters of this brood," I thought.

However, Madame Edith's irritated voice broke my thought. Obviously, there was a third arrival.

"I'm Ella of Frell." She said "My father, Sir Peter of Frell, sent me with money to cover my education."

The way she said it sounded like she was ready to walk into a prison, which was how it felt on most days. Madame Edith hated not being in control of situations, but she could also be persuaded with a bag full of coins, too. It did not matter if it was Ayorthian currency or KJ's, if it jingled she would welcome it.

The new girls came in and joined us for sewing class. Madame Edith introduce the blonde curly one as Hattie and the one with the blank face as Olive. Hattie reminded me of a pig and Olive reminded me of a boring rock. The third was Ella. She was the prettiest of the three and looked intelligent and interesting. Sewing mistress sat her by Arieda and the other two sat by me. I was almost done with my project and decided to observe the third girl. The first two confirmed my first impression of them. Dumb, shallow, and greedy. But, Ella was different. She seemed like she would rather dance on hot coals than to be in this prison.

She and Arieda took up quite quickly. That was good, for Arieda needed friends. I had talked to her a few times and even stood up for her when the other girls made fun of her thick Ayorthian accent. Madame Edith said that I should have been born a boy because I was so blunt and brutish.

"A young lady never raises her voice and a young lady does not resort to using brute strength to end an altercation," she hissed.

Something told me that this Ella could hold her own and that we had similar goals.

She apparently was far worse than I was at being a lady because Sewing Mistress scolded her for her lack of talent at sewing and sent her to her room without dinner or breakfast.

After dinner, I made my way to the Lavender Room. I wanted to change while everyone else was occupied so I could practice some archery in the woods by the school. I walked in to see Arieda and Ella talking. Ella was eating a roll that Areida had obviously taken from dinner. They looked up as I made my way to my trunk.

"Leigh, please don't say anything about the roll. I knew Ella had to be so hungry, I couldn't let her starve," Areida pleaded.

"Your secret is safe with me as long as you don't tell anyone that I've gone to the woods again."

Ella straightened up. "What's in the woods? Why are you going there?"

"I go there to get away from these self-absorbed twits," I grinned. "I also go out there to practice archery. It is a skill that the wealthy women of Bast took great pride in years ago, but has now been dubbed as a fashion don't with recent trends. I guess men don't want adventurous wives."

"In Ayortha, we do not pay any mind to such things. Only if you can't sing, do we mark you as odd. Singing is the most important part of our culture."

"What do they do in Frell, Ella?"

"Depends on who you talk to. If you were to ask Prince Char, I'm sure he would say that he didn't care for a young lady who keeps up with the latest fashions and trends. However, my father would say that wealth and manners is everything a lady should be."

I knew it. She and I would get along splendidly! "Well, I will see you two later. I think I have an hour left of daylight to enjoy some freedom." I climbed out of the window and onto the lattice.

I made my way every night to the same spot where my bow and quiver were hidden in a hollowed out tree trunk. I had a makeshift target to aim with and a nice spot close to the school but hidden from sight. I began my target practice immediately and started planning my escape from this ridiculous school.


	2. Chapter 2 Escaping Finishing School

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic. Ella Enchanted was and still is my first book that I actually fell in love with. I love Gail Carson Levine's ability to make her characters so relatable and real. I saw a little of Ella in me, and I think every girl who reads it does. I don't want to tamper with Ella's relationship with Char- they suit each other quite well. I do however want to introduce you to my main original character: Leigh of Bast. Another original character will be coming soon! Right now, I am setting the stage for the story. Please review and let me know any ideas you might have!**

 **-TeacherKS**

 **Also, I don't own anything from Ella Enchanted. I am not that clever. I own Leigh and our mysterious other character coming soon.**

Chapter Two: Escaping Finishing School

I had finally made up my mind to run away. It had been a few weeks since Ella and those horrid sisters arrived. I decided that Friday would be the night. So, throughout the week, I took rolls here and there from dinner and a couple of apples from the tree in the garden. I put them in a bag and hid them in the woods with my bow and arrows. I would sneak out after everyone was asleep Friday night. Time couldn't speed up the least little bit.

As I was waiting for my moment, I began watching Ella's interactions with Hattie and Olga. Hattie would order Ella around and Ella would hesitate before following through with the command. She looked like she was struggling within herself before she finally gave in. What was her deal? The more I watched, the more frustrated I got with Hattie and Olga. Why didn't she knock them square in the jaw?

On Thursday afternoon, Ella was in the garden picking a bouquet. I figured this was my time to help her out with Hattie.

"What are you doing, Ella?"

She glanced up from the bed of flowers to look at me. "I'm picking a bouquet for Hattie," she replied with a snappy tone.

I looked over to see a familiar herb near the flowers she was pulling up. The idea hit us both at the same time as we both realized exactly what kind of herb it was. "Pull it up and put it in the bouquet so you can get her to confess her deepest thoughts," I exclaimed with glee. "If she has any. Personally, I think there isn't anything up there except for air under that wig!"

Ella looked up surprised by my comment. "Wig? How can you be sure she wears a wig?"

"If you notice, her hair holds it's style perfectly. It never moves. Ever. "

A deviant smile crept across her face as a devilish idea appeared in her eyes. Then, she looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you, Leigh. "

I smiled back. I wish I could stay to become friends with her,but I couldn't bear to stay at that school any longer. "Think of it as a parting gift."

Her eyebrows rose in astonishment. "What do you mean? Are you leaving? Are you going back home?"

"I am running away tomorrow night. I will not go home to Bast. Father plans to marry me off the highest bidder. No, absolutely not! I plan to travel and see the Elves and Gnomes. Maybe, I will go to Ayortha and participate in one of the Sings Areida talks about. I have a cousin who lives in Ayortha, I'm sure she would let me live with her. She wouldn't tell father because she despises him. I could be free to do as I please."

Ella smiled slightly. "It seems that we have a great deal in common. Father wants to marry me off. He sent me here because he doesn't care about me. He just cares about wealth and connections. I know I embarrass him, but I gave up a long time ago trying to win his love. He was even cold toward mother. Thank you for the bouquet advice. Hattie is going to get it."

I smiled at her and walked back into the house. I regretted not talking to her more often. We could've been great friends.

Later, I watched from the window as Hattie sniffed the bouquet. I was almost giddy with excitement as that sleepy look came across her face. I couldn't hear all of the conversation, but I heard enough to find out that Hattie was jealous of Ella. Hattie couldn't stand anyone who she thought was prettier than her. I'm sure she was jealous of some other things Ella had as well. Hattie was such a shallow and empty headed creature. I still couldn't figure out why Ella was so obedient to Hattie and everyone else. She had excelled immensely since she arrived. Every command the teachers gave her she followed. I would do the opposite of what they said sometimes to keep it interesting.

I laid down in my bed listening to the snoring of the other girls in the Lavender Room. I decided that this would be the night instead of Friday. When I was positive everyone was asleep, I threw off my nightgown to reveal my hunting outfit. Father wouldn't let me wear pants, so I had to settle for a shin-length green skirt (that was our compromise). With it I had a leather vest with brown leather boots. I tied my cloak around my shoulders and grabbed a gown or two that would fetch a fine price. Then, I climbed down the lattice and made my way through the garden.

As I was making my way to the tree line, I noticed the sound of footsteps behind me. I panicked.

 _Oh, no! No no no no no! Please don't catch me!_

Freedom was on the doorstep and I couldn't surrender it. I immediately began to climb the first tree I came in contact with. Good thing I had practice from climbing the orchard trees back home. My pursuer soon arrived and stopped under my tree. I could see it was one of the other girls, but I couldn't make out which one. She turned in circles and began to call out my name in a low voice. I knew who it was a soon as she spoke!

"I'm up here," I called down. I swung my legs over the branch and dropped down. "You scared the holy water out of me! I thought you were one of the teachers!"

"Sorry! You mentioned leaving and I decided that leaving would be a good idea, too. I'm tired of Hattie and Olga. I am tired of the boring school!" She turned and spat toward the school.

"We will be safer this way. One can stay on guard while the other sleeps. We can take turns. This way we can be aware of our surroundings. Ogres and bandits roam around in the open. Although, I much rather meet a bandit than an Ogre."

We made our way to my hiding spot of supplies. I threw the bag over my shoulder with my quiver stocked with arrows. Luckily, I knew how to make them incase I ran out. Then, we started for the road that led into town. We would most likely get there around dawn. I wanted to sell my gowns to have some extra money in addition to my purse father gave me the day I left for school.

We came upon a baker as we entered into town. Ella stopped to get some bread and directions to a wedding. Uaaxee, was the name she called. I had never heard of such a name. She mentioned it was a giant's name. _Giant!?_ I did tell her I wanted to see places and go on adventures. A Giant wedding would probably be the highlight of my short life. I looked down to notice Ella pulling out her payment from her bag.

"A wig?" the baker didn't seem very thrilled. I, however, had a grin from ear to ear. She had taken Hattie's wig! Hattie was going to be in hysterics this morning. I almost wished I had delayed my departure just to see her pitch a glorious fit!

The baker gave us bread in exchange for the rolls and I sold my gowns to the dress shop keeper on the way out of town. Ella marveled at them.

"Are you sure you want to sell those? They were beautiful."

"My cousin in Ayortha will have some. She won't let me run around naked. Plus, she is from a prominent family there. She even knows the prince."

Ella was silent for a moment. "Your family in Bast must be well off for you to own such exquisite dresses."

"We are, but that did not buy me friends at school. They were jealous because I was so much wealthier but I didn't act like I was proud about it. I would much rather have true friends rather than people use me."

She seemed to understand. I knew she understood. Whatever was wrong with Ella Hattie had played to her advantage. "So, I noticed that Hattie was bossy to you and you did whatever she told you to. Why would you do that?"

"I really can't say. But, it is why we are going to Uaaxee's farm."

I thought about her answer. Maybe she wasn't allowed to tell anyone because it was dangerous. Hattie wasn't smart enough to deduce deeper than Ella was just really compliant. Hattie was just concerned with how Ella's curious behavior could fit in with her benefit. I was suddenly glad that Ella was away from that wench.

We walked and walked and walked. We were beginning to lose all hope of reaching the Giant's. We hadn't even come to the Elves' Forest yet. My feet and legs ached and after three or four days of walking, I wanted to shoot myself with an arrow for not thinking of stealing a horse. It was nearly dusk now and light was beginning to dim. We decided to take to the shelter of some trees not too far from the road.

I quickly made a fire and began skinning the rabbit I shot earlier. I giggled as Ella's face turned green from disgust. Surely, she knew where her food came from.

"How did you learn that?" she asked.

"My father taught me when I was younger. When he wasn't embarrassed of me. We were actually fond of each other before mother died. I was about twelve when she passed. After that, he made it his mission to find some suitor for me."

"Don't you want to get married? Have you ever loved someone?"

"Yes I do and no I haven't. Whoever I choose to love would let me be myself. I can be ladylike but there is a time and place for that sort of thing."

We talked for the next hour or so. We chatted about how our lives had dramatically changed when our mothers died. We discovered our fathers were similar and were to never meet. But, more importantly, Ella confided in me. She told me about Prince Char and how they were great friends. She blushed when I mentioned that he might fancy her. No boy showed that much attention to a girl just as a friend. I was sure Char loved her.

Our conversation stopped abruptly when I heard a twig snap. I quickly and quietly reached for my bow and readied an arrow. Another snap, but closer. I pulled back the string to be ready as soon as I saw whatever it was, however the arrow never hit a target. Instead I felt two arms around me and they threw me to the ground. Ella was being wrestled down as well. Two men, bandits, were holding us down while a third man walked out of the trees.

This was not going as planned, but still better than meeting Ogres.


	3. Chapter 3 (Revised) Bandits and Elves

**Author's Note: So, thank you very much to the person who reviewed. If no one else reads this story, I'll finish it just for you. Typos in chapter 2: I referred to Olive as Olga. Ugh. My excuse is that my husband was probably trying to explain some kind of programming code to me. I can't type and listen whole heartedly at the same time. I'm an elementary school teacher for a reason. I enjoy art, teaching kids, and really good books- not computer programming or higher math. I haven't updated for a few days because I'm writing my own book and also read Howl's Moving Castle (highly recommend it) and now I'm reading Castle in the Air. But any who, on with the story! This is the chapter where you will meet Asa. Asa is a man around 24/25ish (pronounced as: Aysa), just in case you were wondering.**

 **Also, I don't own anything from Ella Enchanted except my characters. Enjoy!**

 **-TeacherKS**

Chapter 3: Bandits and Elves

We had been wrestled to the ground by two young men and the third was now pilfering through our bags. Both of us were squirming and making as much noise as we could in hopes that someone traveling by would hear us.

One of the bandits got tired of all the ruckus and finally snapped at us. "Be still and don't say another word or we will even take your food!"

Ella immediately stopped in mid kick. I was confused as I watched her stay perfectly quiet and still. She almost looked like a statue that had fallen over. What in the world was wrong with her?

The third man knelt over Ella's bag and began rummaging through it. He looked disappointed. "For two ladies of higher birth, you definitely don't have any valuable property." He held my coin purse in his hands and opened it. A smirk crossed his face as he took out a coin. "So between you both, you have a story book, arrows, a knife, and purse full of KJ's. Ladies don't usually travel alone and with so little comfort."

"How did you know we were of higher birth? You said it yourself. We aren't exactly traveling in style," I spat back.

He set his attention on me now. His voice was deep and looked me directly in the eyes as he spoke. Up close, even by fire light, I could tell he was older than us, but still a young man. His beard was short and dark and his dark curly hair stopped at the base of his neck. His green eyes bore into mine like he was sizing me up. I noticed as he spoke, that he didn't speak in the common tongue of the other two men with him. He spoke fluently and clearly. None of his words were choppy and he sounded like someone of higher birth himself. His clothes suggested otherwise. They were worn and dirty, but not rags. Upon studying him, he could have passed for a hunter or woodsman. He wore what once was a white linen shirt with a brown leather vest. His pants were brown with a couple of patches here and there. His boots were black with a small knife handle sticking out from one of them.

"Well, her clothes are the fashion worn by those of some status. Yours are too, even though they are hunting clothes, which means one of you or both are from Bast. That is where the ladies of higher birth practice archery."

I scowled at him. "Not anymore, know-it-all. Now, women are expected to be very dainty and quiet in Bast. And they send their daughters of to worthless finishing schools in order to marry them off!"

The man's jaw relaxed as he threw the bag of KJ's to the ground. His mood also changed as he ordered his friends to release us. I suddenly remembered Ella stuck in her pose. I quickly made my way over to her and whispered for her move. She gathered her book and other little things that had been thrown around the campsite.

"You're not going to rob us?" Ella inquired.

"No," the leader said. "I like you two. You seem like kind and humble girls. We won't bother you, but it is dangerous to be traveling alone. "

I looked to Ella and asked if she thought it was wise to have them travel with us. There were ogres, animals, and horrible people on the road. Not just anyone would let us be like that. They had just wanted money and valuables, but didn't take the KJ's, which was the only thing of value we had. They hadn't harmed us. If they wanted to, I was sure they would've immediately and just taken whatever they wanted. They hadn't done any of this; just rummaged through our bags and let us go. Ella noted my point and agreed that we were probably safer in numbers rather than just traveling by ourselves.

I turned to the obvious leader of the trio. "My name is Leigh of Bast and my friend is Ella of Frell. We are traveling to Uaaxee's farm for a wedding and, more than likely, on to Ayortha. If you escort us safely, I can get some money to pay you for your services." I threw in the reward in hopes that it would seal the deal.

The three of them exchange some whispers and nods. Then, the leader spoke up, "Payment would be nice, but are you sure you want to be in the company of thieves? What if we were to kill you in the middle of the night?"

"If you wanted to kill us, then you would have done so when you came upon us." I replied curtly. "You didn't so I can only suspect that you're softer than you want people to know, or you three are just really bad at thievery. Now, what do you say? I can make it worth your while."

The leader's lips curved slightly upward in a smirk as he held out his hand to shake on our deal. I took his hand and shook it, as did Ella, as he and the other two introduced themselves.

"I am Asa." Then, he motion to the blond boy who had attacked me. His name was Jack. He couldn't have been more than twenty and was an inch or two taller than me. Ella's attacker was a stout fellow with auburn hair and he came eye level to me. His name was Ivan.

We all sat around our campfire in silence. Ella perked up a little, quite suddenly from the silence. "We would offer you three the rest of our rabbit, but it quite covered in dirt from our unexpected scuffle in the dark." She had a slight sideways grin on her face. I began to snicker as I picked up the rabbit and dangle it in the fire light. Jack and Ivan began to laugh while Asa sat quietly staring at the fire. He was either tired or had no sense of humor.

Shortly, we decided it was better that we get some sleep and take turns standing guard rather than talk the night away. Asa took first watch while the rest of us bedded down.

I decided to study him since my body was wide awake from our fright the men bestowed on us. He sat staring into the fire while whittling away at a block of wood. I eventually gave up on trying to sleep and watched him until I heard soft sighs and snoring from our other companions. He began to hum and eventually sing a familiar Kyrrian lullaby. His voice was deep and smooth as sang and whittled away. Soon, I forgot how to spy quietly on someone and began to sing the tune softly with him.

 _Hush, sweet child._

 _Sweetheart, be still._

 _The night is mild_

 _And dream, you will._

 _Dream of love_

 _With kindness untold._

 _And you'll have everything_

 _When you're old._

His eyes darted over to me in a flash. He got up from his place and walked over to where I was laying. He softly knelt down and craned his neck to say something to me. I looked up to meet his gaze. I was entranced by his clear green eyes. They looked like they could see right into your mind.

"Yes," I squeaked.

"Since you are awake and don't seem like you need much sleep, you can take the next watch." He was grinning mischievously. "And do pay more attention than when did earlier. It was quite easy to sneak up on the two of you and I'd rather not have someone slit my throat while I sleep."

His humor was clearly in the taste of teasing people.

We got up a dawn and collected our things. The men had some packs hidden in the branches of a tree a few yards down the road. Ella and I had four apples left which meant we were one apple short. Asa declined my offer to split one, saying that he wasn't hungry.

We walked along the road passing trees and meadows. There weren't many houses and there wasn't any sign of life except for some birds and deer.

Ella and I told our guides about the horrors of finishing school. It was far more entertaining coming from Ella for she was quite the story teller. I concentrated on studying Asa. He was quiet and very different from his comrades. Jack and Ivan were joining in our conversations and telling jokes while Asa looked annoyed.

"Forgive him, Miss Leigh and Miss Ella," Ivan chimed in. "Asa isn't very talkative. He is very serious. He cracks a smile and a joke every so often, but he mostly keeps to himself. He is the best fellow I know. He'll give you the shirt off his back and treat any man with understanding."

We had walked all day, taking little breaks here and there, and the sun was now sinking lower and lower.

Ella started looking around. "Shouldn't we be setting up camp for the night? It will take some time finding a good spot, gathering wood, and making a fire. We should be looking now."

I heard rustling in the bushes and saw several slender creatures moving in the shadows. I reached into my quiver and readied my bow. I aimed toward the forest. Ella gasped, not really sure what to do. Asa, Jack, and Ivan stood still and acted unconcerned.

"Put that thing down," Asa snapped. "Do you want to shoot one of the Elves and cause a problem?"

I lowered my weapon in disbelief. "Elves? Elves! You mean we are actually going to meet them?" I grabbed Ella's hand and started jumping like a giddy child.

Asa was not amused. He simply led us to the trees and spoke to one of the Elves. There was some trouble apparently because one had a look of pure shock on his green face. Ella was giggling as she went over to Asa and started talking with the Elf. How did she learn to speak Elf? This girl was full of surprises! I wondered what she would do next.

The Elves were very kind and friendly. They didn't look at all like I had imagined. They were green with fuzzy mossy hair and they were very nimble. We talked with one Elf, Slannen, who did some trading with merchants and travelers. Ella received two pieces of pottery from him. They were beautiful and apparently very valuable. They gave us food and warm baths, and took us to our sleeping quarters, which were hammocks hanging from the trees.

When we had settled down, I asked Ella what exactly would prompt her to go to a Giant's wedding. "Who is this Uaaxee to you, Ella?"

"No one," she replied not even bothering to pull her nose out of her story book. "I am actually hoping to find someone there."

"Who? Who is so important that you would run away from finishing school in order to go to a wedding to see someone who may or may not attend?" Curiosity was nagging at me.

"I'm needing to see a fairy. This one usually attends births and weddings. I figured a Giant's wedding would be the most likely place she would show up."

"But, why do you need to see a fairy? I would like to see one too, but why go all this way?"

Ella stiffened a little. She looked at me as if she trusted me and wanted to tell me something. Her expression was that of someone burdened and troubled, but she stuck her nose back to her book. "If I could tell you, I would. You are a very kind friend, but I can't tell anyone."

I left her alone after that response. This was peculiar. She couldn't tell me, but she would if she were able. Maybe, she really couldn't. I had read of people being cursed or having spells on them that were bestowed by magical beings. Maybe this was what happened to Ella! Maybe that was the reason she did every command Hattie and Olive gave! Poor Ella! I got out of my hammock to go for a walk. I couldn't sleep with my newly found revelation.

As I was walking, I came to a sort of night garden. Upon approaching further, I noticed Asa sitting on a bench whittling again and humming the same lullaby from before. He looked up briefly as I stood in front of him.

"Can you not sleep?"

"No, I have quite a few thoughts in my head." I didn't want to disclose anything about Ella. There was no sense in everyone knowing what I suspected. She might not want that.

"Me, too" He looked tired, but he looked better than he had before he bathed. His hair looked fuller and curlier with all of the dirt gone. His beard was gone now, making him look a tad younger.

"You clean up nicely. You almost look like a prince." He shot up at my remark and glared at me. I didn't know how to respond. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Why would you say that? Why would you say I look like a prince?"

I fumbled around my words while trying to determine what exactly he was getting at. "I- I just mean you don't look like a pauper. You are very handsome this way!" I slapped my hand over my mouth. Did I really just call him handsome?

He relaxed and sat back down on the bench. Then realization of what I said hit him as he smiled. "You think I am handsome?"

I turned red from the bottom of my feet to the top of my scalp. He was handsome, even with dirt and leaves on him, he was handsome.

"You're pretty with or without the dirt." He was now looking directly at me with those serious and intimidating eyes. I relaxed a little and we began to talk of Bast and Jenn. I told him about how father wanted to marry me off, but he never told me anything of where he came from or his life before being a thief. Curiosity won out against self control.

"Where are you from?"

"Kyrria."

"Well, that is obvious since you do speak fluent Kyrrian without a hitch. Where in Kyrria?"

"Frell."

"That is where Ella is from."

"Aye. Her father is a merchant and her mother was a Lady."

"Did you guess that or did you over hear her talking to Slannen about her father?"

"I knew of her family. My mother was fond of her mother. Our cooks were friends as well."

"Excuse me, but did you just say cook? You are from a wealthy family? How in the world did you get mixed up in stealing?" His way of talking made more sense now.

"I ran away when I was fifteen. My, that was about eleven or so years ago."

"You just ran just on a whim!" I couldn't believe it. He had to have some sort of reason for running away. "But, why?"

"Same reason you ran away from finishing school. You didn't want to be forced into a marriage with someone you couldn't love. My parents wanted me to marry a Kyrrian girl from a very wealthy family in Bast. I told my father that I would not do such a thing. The marriage agreement was already in the process of being negotiated. The only way I could see out was to run away."

So, men had their problems as well as women. "Who was your intended bride?"

"Some girl. She was around six at the time. She couldn't have disagreed even if she wanted to. I couldn't do that to her. She had every right to choose who she loved as well as I did."

"A girl of six? Your parents were arranging your marriage to a child? Absurd!"

"We wouldn't have been married until she was seventeen," he replied, chuckling at my shock.

Wait! This sounded like something Father had told me over and over again when I would turn down suitor after suitor. I could hear his voice in the back of my mind.

 _You turn away every eligible and wealthy man that I bring here! Stubborn girl! I took it as a bad omen when Prince Asyn died that you would never be a wife! Why have I been dealt this bad luck?_

I had learned from our housekeeper that Father and Mother had arranged my betrothal to Prince Asyn. The King and Queen wanted to make sure Kyrria was ruled by Kyrrians instead of having an outsider from one of the other kingdoms marry the prince. However, our parents' plans were put to a halt when the prince had a hunting accident and died. I was so mad when I had learned of the contract that I kept turning down offers of courtship and marriage just for spite.

What I was thinking had to be impossible. "Your real name wouldn't be Asyn First Born Prince of Frell, would it?"

"Ah! You're sharp! What a wonderful puzzle solver you are!"

My thoughts were racing at great speed. "No, no, no, no! Prince Asyn had a hunting accident and died…about-"

"Eleven years ago. Was it a big funeral?"

Shock hit me like a ton of bricks. No. Prince Asyn was dead. I was there! "Don't try to pull a trick on me. I was there at Prince Asyn's funeral. All of the nobles were there to pay their respects to the royal family. I saw his coffin taken through the streets to the graveyard. I was six at the time, but I remember because Father was holding me up so I could see."

"Was the casket open or closed during viewing and service?" He looked me straight in the eye.

"It was closed the entire time! You'll need to provide more proof than that!"

Instead of arguing with me, he pulled out a rope from around his neck with a ring on it. I scooted closer to get a better look. I picked up the ring that was resting on his chest and examined. It definitely had the royal family crest. I studied his face some more. I knew that years had passed and appearances changed and matured, but it did look vaguely familiar. I remembered one time, Father had taken me to the palace. I was playing with Prince Charmont in one of the halls, when Prince Asyn walked by. He said something to me and all I could do was stare back, unable to speak because I was afraid of adults. I did remember his very green eyes. He stopped to ask Charmont about my name. When Charmont told him, he ran away hurriedly. I looked at Asa's eyes again and sure enough, they were the same from my memory.

Oh, dear. I started laughing uncontrollably. Asa looked at me like I had lost my marbles. "What is so funny? I didn't tell a joke, so why are you laughing like that?"

I told him my memory of that day at the palace. No wonder he ran away- when he saw me in the hall with his brother, he saw me as a child. I was a child then. How coincidental had it been that our paths crossed!

"Well, you're not a child now. You're quite a young lady! Attended finishing school and everything!"

"Ha! You should tell my father that! I did not turn out quite as he wanted me to. Father and Mother never told me about being betrothed to you."

"Why did they need to? Everyone thought I was gone shortly after, except my family."

"Does Prince Charmont know?"

"Yes, Char knows that I am alive and well. I am sure Mother and Father have expressed to him the need for secrecy concerning my empty casket. He has seen me, but doesn't tell Father and Mother. He understands why I left. He tells me that Father and Mother haven't done that with him. I guess they don't want him to disappear like I did." He sat there rubbing his chin in thought. "Leigh of Bast, how could I forget what the name was of that girl with the wild mane of hair?"

I sat there beside Asa in the moonlight. I thought it was strange that I was sitting here beside someone who was going to be forced to marry me as an arrangement. Now, we sat here as friends with the same opinion on the matter. It made me grateful that he felt that way, but I also wondered what it would be like to be married to Asa.


	4. Chapter 4 Ogres!

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Or as we say in the South, "Hey, ya'll!" I saw that I had more views and visitors than I thought I would. Thank you so much for reading. I hope you stay with the story to see how it turns out. I write it as scenarios pop in my head, plus Joe Hisaishi music helps me get the creative juices flowing. Great music! Thinking about purchasing it to play in my future classroom.**

 **Thank you, Matan1998 for commenting on the story. If any of you see a mistake (grammatically or otherwise) please let me know. I try to proof read, but things slip through the cracks.**

 **Some of the events, dialogue, and situations will be slightly different from the book because we have invented characters thrown into the world of Frell. Naturally, this will change some interactions.**

 **Again: The only characters that belong to me are Leigh and Asa, Jack and Ivan. I will be using some of the book dialogue in this chapter. That is it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Ogres!

After talking for a couple of hours, I discovered that Asa, Prince Asyn, only stole from the wealthy. He didn't do it to be greedy, he justified it as surviving. He explained that they would work as farmhands from time to time, and preyed on the very wealthy to have some extra money. He stressed that they never took from the common people, though.

"Why not? Stealing is a crime no matter how you to justify it."

"Well, think of it like this. A noble is born into wealth and opportunity. They have access to education, clothes, food. That is, if they managed their estates soundly. Ella's father is a merchant. He is adding to his wealth, unless he makes some bad deals. What does your father do?"

"We own a huge apple orchard and vineyard. The largest in Frell, Jenn, and Bast. We sell the apples and grapes at markets and make wine to sell, too. Father is also at court often. I suppose he promotes the orchards and vineyard there."

"Your father, it sounds, manages his estate very well." He got back to his point. "But, he has a vast amount of wealth and property. He does work to add to his wealth, but he was born into money. We simply take some of their valuables or money off their hands and use it to feed and clothe ourselves. Maybe spend it at a tavern every so often. We never still from common people. They toil long and hard for their food and make their own clothes. It would be disrespectful to take from them."

I sat there eyeing him. Sounded silly to me. Stealing was wrong, no matter what reason someone provided. Maybe if it was food, I would think differently. He made some sense, but maybe he just liked scaring the stuffiness out of the rich.

The longer we talked, the sleepier I became. He must have noticed my nodding off, because he stood up abruptly and announced that he was taking me back to bed.

"No, I was really interested in what you were talking about. I am very interested in the Sings of Ayortha. I can stay up some more." No I couldn't, because I was nodding off while saying the very sentence. I was so sleepy that my head settled on his shoulder.

He gently placed one arm behind my back and one arm under my legs. He was obviously strong because he picked me up as if I weighed as much as child. I was slightly embarrassed. I had only just met him and he hadn't shown himself this friendly earlier during the day. Maybe he found a kindred spirit in me. "What in heaven's name are you doing?"

"I am taking you back to your hammock. You're out of you mind if you think I believe that you're not tired."

He deposited me into my hammock very gently and placed the blanket over me. I caught his hand as he turned to leave. "Asa?" I whispered.

He leaned down to hear me. I could see his piercing green eyes inches from my face, even in the dark. "What is it, Leigh?"

"We are friends now, so your secret is safe with me."

He smiled softly and gave my hand a small squeeze before he climbed into the hammock hanging in the opposite tree. And I drifted off dreaming.

Early dappled sunlight broke through the canopy of leaves. I sat up and rubbed my eyes while I stretched. Ella was out of her hammock already and was talking to one of the Elves. Jack and Ivan were sleepily pulling on their boots and began to follow Ella and the Elf. I looked at the hammock across from mine to see Asa sleeping peacefully.

His nose had a light scattering of faint freckles even though he was tan from the sun. I thought it was funny that his mouth hung open slighty. His jaw and chin showed signs of stubble growing back from his shave and his long dark curls fell across his face as he breathed steadily in and out. I reached over the hammock to sweep his hair back like a mother would her child. His hair felt soft on my fingers and with his hair off his face I could see his lashes resting on his cheeks. He was very rugged and manly but I was envious of those long and perfectly fanned dark lashes. I was startled from my reverie when I noticed he was staring at me. I'm sure I turned every shade of red there was.

"What in Kyrria's name are you doing?" He was wide awake now and kept eyeing me down.

I had to think quickly so I made it into a joke. Something I thought Ella would do. "Nothing! Just wondering if you could breathe under all that hair! There's a ton of it!"

He gave me one of his smirks. "I wouldn't say anything about amounts of hair for if we plunged into the depths of yours, I am sure we would find all sorts of lost treasures."

I stuck my tongue out as he picked up his boots and started walking. "Come. We need to get ready to leave for this Giant wedding you two are so anxious to get to."

Two hours later we had set out again. The Elves always loved when Asa and his friends came to visit. They talked about his kindness and how he helped them from time to time. They loved Ella too, but distrusted her father. Between Ella and the Elves, my opinion of him was the highest on. Since the Elves liked them, they loaned us a pony and a small cart of food to last us until we reached Uaaxee. They knew exactly where that was and gave us specific directions. We set out to our destination clean and revived.

Ella rode in the back of the cart consuming the writings in her book. I had looked in there one time at school. She was in the garden with Areida and I wanted something to read. When I opened the book, it showed me Father talking with King Jerrold and Prince Char. I turned the page to see what was next and it showed Hattie looking into a mirror with her wig on its stand. I was taken by surprise that this fairytale book had shown me people I knew. The only explanation was that it was Elven or some sort of Fairy enchantment. She was reading it, regardless of our environment.

I walked behind Asa and Jack and Ivan walked leading the pony. We made camp for the night and settled in for some rest.

The next morning I woke up with an Ogre looming over me and another poking Ella with a stick. I was shocked to see eight of them surrounding Ella and me. I skimmed the area again to see that Asa, Jack, and Ivan were no where to be found.

Oh, Kyrria! They must have been eaten!

"Wake up breakfast," said the poker.

Ella and I both saw a pile of bones on the ground next to the cart and instantly realized it was the remains of the pony. I began to gag, Ella threw up. One Ogre said something in Ogrese, but I had no clue what it was. Ella said it meant: "It will taste bad for hours." I threw up too so I could bide as much time that was possible to stay alive.

The Ogres started to talk back and forth to each other and soon began to fight. Ella and I saw it as our chance to quietly make our escape.

"The food is escaping!" cried a small one.

"Stop!" the leader commanded. I kept running. I looked behind me to see Ella frozen in place. They had to resort to their persuasive way of talking for me.

They allowed us to take our bags and we set out on the road. As we were walking in silence, I scanned the area for signs of our three companions. It was if they had disappeared into thin air. The whole reason I hired them was for safety. This was coming out of their pay if we ever got out of this situation.

We stopped after a while and we ate some of the food the Elves had provided. Ella was talking to them in their language. She must have said something funny because she had them all laughing.

The youngest spoke to us and persuaded us to go to sleep. "Don't run off," he said.

I woke up in the middle of the night to Ella nudging me. She whispered for me to get my things and follow her. We had to pick our way carefully over the sleeping Ogres.

We made it beyond them and I started to pick up my pace, but soon noticed that Ella was not beside me. Again, she was in the middle of the field turning in circles on her knees. I watched her as she called back toward the Ogress and stopped. She got to her knees and started crawling again, but soon stopped. She tried again, but instead of running toward me, she ran toward the Ogres! What was she doing?

It hit me. _Don't run off._ A command! It was the same with Hattie, Olive, and the teachers at school! She had to obey any commands given to her. She obviously couldn't refuse for a curse or spell had been put on her!

I jogged back to where she sat. I couldn't leave her and I couldn't do a battle of commands with the Ogres. They would surely find out about the curse and use it to their advantage. When I approached, I saw her whispering Ogrese to herself. She kept doing it until we fell asleep.

We woke up to Ogre faces again. They began conversing with each other which soon developed into an altercation when one grabbed Ella.

However, the fight was short lived when Ella began to speak. Her voice sounded like honey and oil. I realized what she was doing. She was using their tricks against them. I tried to focus on the ground so I wouldn't hear what she was saying. Pretty soon she nudged me and motioned for me to look. Eight sleeping Ogres were in front of us. I hugged her tightly. Not only was she my friend, but she became my best friend in that moment.

A twig snapped behind us. As we turned we saw six knights carrying rope. Their leader was a tall young man. They got closer and motioned for us to keep quiet. The young man saluted Ella and began to bind the Ogre leader.

The leader woke and started talking to the young man, but the lad continued tightening the rope. The young man and the knights didn't pay attention to the Ogres no matter how much they tried their persuasion. They gagged all of them which was a smart choice.

"Ella, how did you tame the ogres?" the young man almost yelled.

"I'm skilled at tongues-"

"I can't hear you. Oh!" He pulled beeswax from his ears. "Once we see the Ogres, we put the beeswax in so we don't fall into a snare." He turned to me and bowed. "Who is your friend?"

"This is Leigh of Bast. Leigh this is Char."

"Prince Charmont?" I couldn't believe this. I was standing in front of the prince. Asa's brother!

"Please, call me Char. Any friend of Ella's is a friend of mine."

Char and Ella talked about her sudden triumph with the Ogres. I was in awe honestly. Ella was truly talented at picking up languages. "How did they come upon you two?"

"We ran away from finishing school. The Ogres found us after we left the Elves."

"Was finishing school so bad that you ran away by yourselves?"

"We were traveling with three men, but they disappeared. I hope the Ogres didn't do something to them."

"Three men? What were their names?"

Oh no. "Ivan, Jack, and Asa." Darn! Char's eyes got huge when she said Asa's name.

She noticed this, too. "Did you know them?"

"I know Asa. You said they disappeared?" Char said with a hard swallow.

"We woke up to Ogres in our faces. The only bones I saw were that of the pony he had. I didn't see any others. Hopefully, they are alright, but I can't understand why they would abandon us to Ogres." I wanted to think they wouldn't do such a thing. Asa certainly didn't seem that way.

Char changed the subject back to finishing school etiquette. Ella pantomimed how to sit and eat at a formal dinner. They talked back and forth, obviously in love with each other whether they had realized it or not. He grinned and laughed at Ella's antics and I grinned too. Secretly thought, my heart ached at the possibility of Asa and his two friends being killed by the Ogres.

Char introduced us to his knights and began to discuss the best way to transport the Ogres. Then, promised us one of his knights to escort us to Uaaxxee's farm. Ella and Char exchanged fond farewells and I curtsied to him. As I turned to mount the horse, Char caught me by the arm.

"Ella mentioned that this Asa you met had disappeared. What did he look like?"

Asa said Char knew he was alive so I concluded Char was concerned for the fate of his older brother. "He was tall and tan. Slightly taller than you. He had serious looking green eyes and long, thick, black curly hair. He wore a ring with the royal family crest on a rope around his neck. Sound like the Asa you know?"

Char nodded. "He's my-"

"Older brother?"He nodded again. "So, he wasn't lying. Find him and make sure he is alright and if he is, tell him Leigh of Bast will kill him for feeding her to the Ogres."

Char chuckled and bid me farewell.

We were off to Uaaxxee's farm at last.


	5. Chapter 5 Uaaxee at Last

**Author's Note: That last chapter was a little difficult to write while holding on to the original story and dialogue. I knew it was going to be tricky with Leigh, Asa, and his friends thrown into the story. You will find out what happened to them in this chapter.**

 **I hope everyone enjoys this twist on a wonderful book as much as I do writing it! Please review! I would love to know what you like about it. I would also like to know if you see any kinks as well.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **-TeacherKS**

Chapter 5: Uaaxee At Last

We arrived at in Giant territory fairly quickly. I noted that the sizes of houses and pumpkins had gotten much bigger.

Sir Stephen rode right up to a gigantic house where we were met by the hostess. We were welcomed in with a warm smile and Sir Stephen took his leave.

During the ceremony, Ella kept looking around for who she needed to seek. She soon gasped and grabbed my hand.

"What is the matter? Did you see your fairy?"

"Yes, but I have also found Father!" She motioned toward the front.

We sat quietly during the ceremony. It was very beautiful to watch. Giant weddings were so romantic.

Then, a fairy made herself known to the couple and bestowed a "gift". The gift was that the couple would always be together. They would never be apart. How unpractical! I saw the look of horror on their face instantly. They would never have any privacy again. No time to think alone quietly. No room to breathe and calm down after an argument. Poor Giants! Now, the fairy was gone!

Ella looked around frantically for her. I caught her reappearing by some other guests a few yards away. "Look! She is there! I will wait around while you go break your curse."

Ella's eyes widened in pure shock. "I figured it out by putting the pieces together. It all came together with the ogres. Go and fix it!"

She walked away and I started meandering about the room.

I had found myself a cozy corner to sit in so I could sit and think. It was out of the way so I wouldn't get stepped on and closed off enough to give me some privacy. I thought of Ivan and Jack getting eaten, but I really cried at the prospect of Asa being brought down by those horrible Ogres. I couldn't think of any explanation. Ella didn't seem upset or worried about them at all, but she had her own problems. If it hadn't been for Ella's quick thinking, we would have been dinner. I buried my head in my arms and brought my knees up to my chest.

I was sitting there for two hours before Ella found me. "Leigh," she nudged. "Leigh, I am going back to Frell with Father."

I looked up at her. "What? You are just going to leave after all that happened to Asa and his friends? How can you? Don't you care? You have your curse lifted now, so you can go home a live carefree and see Char!"

She stood back a little looking a little hurt. She reached into her bag and pulled out her book, opened it and placed it on my lap. "I haven't gotten rid of my curse. Lucinda wouldn't take it back. I asked Father if you could come with us, but he wouldn't have it. Look at the picture."

"What does an illustration from a fairytale have to do with anything right now?"

"Just look."

I looked down at the illustration on the page in front of me. It showed Asa walking in a forest! No, those were not trees! Those were Giant legs! He was here! But where were Ivan and Jack? A smile spread across my face. "Thank you! I am so sorry for what I said. I was so upset. I thought Asa was dead!"

"It's alright, Leigh. If you ever find your way to Frell, visit me." We gave each other a tight hug and she left.

It was time to find Asa.

I looked high and low and after half a hour I decided to let him find me. And he did.

I was sitting back in my little alcove from earlier when a familiar looking man backed his way in.

"Asa?"

Then man turned around. It was him! I sprang up and grabbed him around the neck. "I am so glad to see you! I thought you had been eaten!" I pulled back a little. "Where is Jack and Ivan?"

"Don't worry. They are fine. I left them in town not far from here. They decided the close encounter with Ogres was too much. They decided they weren't going to risk their necks. They are good fellows but a bit chicken when it comes to Ogres."

I stepped back and put my hands on my hips. "That reminds me. Where were you when those horrible creatures attacked? Thankfully we got the situation under control and it was pure luck that Prince Char and his knights were on their Ogre raids. They saved us!"

"It was lucky that he was around. Believe me, we went out early to hunt for rabbit and gather firewood. We planned on getting back before you woke up. When we arrived back at camp, you two were missing. The cart was gone and the pony. Well, we saw his bones. Ivan and Jack said they would come this way in case you escaped in this direction. I tried looking for you. I happened upon Char shortly after you left him. He was quite angry that I let Ella out of my sight. He said you were going to kill me." His brow furrowed. "Is this true?"

At least he tried to find me. "It's quite probable. I am not at all pleased that you would leave me like that. I am paying you for safe travel to Ayortha. I am docking your pay!"

He grinned at me as he stepped closer. One arm encircled my waist and his free hand came up behind my head. His lips pressed onto mine. What in Kyrria?

This was not something I was anticipating. I felt my cheeks burning with embarrassment. I mean, it wasn't unpleasant, it was rather romantic. My first kiss was from a runaway prince! How dramatic! My stomach started fluttering and my head started spinning.

He pulled back and smiled at me. "I don't want your money. I want you. I love you."

"Me? What would you want me for? What could possibly make you love me?"

"I want to marry you."

"What! Why would you want to marry me? You don't even know me! I am wild and spirited. I'm not at all reasonable when I am stressed. My hair is a mane of wildness. It's so wavy and thick- there is no taming it. I ramble when I'm nervous. I am not right for you."

He ran a hand through my hair. "I like it. It matches your personality. I do know you enough to know that you and I have the same stance on certain issues. I do know you have the same desire to be free like I have. We have the rest of our lives to truly discover each other's minds and souls. Besides, wouldn't it be funny if we ended up getting married. Wouldn't our parents be thrilled?"

"Except, you are dead! At least to the people of Kyrria. There is a huge headstone with your name on it near the palace. How would King Jerrold and Queen Daria explain that one?"

He chuckled a little. "I wasn't planning on claiming the throne. Char would be a better ruler anyway. I just want a simple life with you. How does being a farmer's wife sound? No cotillions, no dinners, no snobbish etiquette. Just you and me in a nice cottage with no one to bother us. And, you could shoot your arrows whenever you want."

He was piercing my heart with those devastating green eyes and his proposal. I found my resolve to stay unmarried shattering. I loved that this man standing in front of me loved all of me. He didn't want to change me. He didn't want to confine me to a manor house. He chose to love me. How could I refuse? A man like this was exactly what I wanted. How ironic was it that he was the prince that I had been promised to marry?

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you!"

He grabbed me again and kissed me.

"I thought we could live outside of Bast. It has the best land for farming. I figured you would want to retrieve some of your belongings from your home as well. "

"Yes. That sounds wonderful to me. We will have to married as soon as we get there so Father doesn't find out. He won't agree to such a marriage. Your title when you were 'alive' is what made you suitable. Without it, you are not an option. As soon as we get to Bast, we must find a justice to marry us."

We were still dancing in the clouds as we left the Giants and traveled toward home. We were so happy that we hadn't stopped to think that my father, the obstacle, would soon be in our face.

 **Hold on! This isn't the end…. Nope, it's not. Check back soon for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Trek to Bast

**Author's Note: I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. This will branch off to more of Leigh and Asa. We will get back to Char and Ella later. I haven't abandoned them. Thanks for reading!**

 **-TeacherKS**

Chapter 6: The long Trek to Bast

We left the wedding feeling like we were dancing on clouds. Asa stopped in the town near Giant territory and paid for a room for the night since it was close to sundown.

"I'll take the floor and you can have the bed."

"Are you sure? I don't mind sleeping in the floor."

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I made a lady sleep on the floor? Besides, I've slept in all kinds of places."

"What sort of places? Where have your travels and wanderings taken you, Asa?" I wanted to know him inside and out. I wanted to know how the first born prince of Kyrria faired during his time on the road. "I would like to know of your adventures."

He smiled and sat down in the chair across from the bed. "Well, I have slept in barns. The smell is terrible. The first days after I ran away, I was sleeping anywhere. I was hungry. I was such a stupid teenage boy. I didn't think to bring something to keep me warm or any food. This kind woodsman and his wife took me in and gave me a place to stay for a while, but I knew I couldn't stay close to Frell."

"Why did the King and Queen not look for you?"

"Oh, they did. I was gone a good eight months before I heard that they had given up hope of finding me. I was out near Jenn, watching the road for income opportunities, when Char ran into me."

"Did he recognize you right away?"

"No. He was fourteen and on a trip to Ayortha. They stopped to take a rest and he wondered into the woods for a walk and saw me. The look on his face was humorous. He looked like he had seen a ghost, of course to him, I was. I made him promise not to tell Mother and Father. If they knew, they would've searched for me until they brought me back. They made up the hunting accident because they didn't want the other countries thinking they could capture "the runaway prince" and use it as a way to bring down Kyrria. Mother and Father, according to Char, hope I'm alive, but have accepted the fact that I could very well be dead."

He told me of all the places he had seen. He told me about how he had met Ivan and Jack and how they had been good friends but not always very reliable. I was fascinated by his close scrapes with Ogres and how he had even met a wizard one time while he was in Amonta. The wizard was on his way to another kingdom and had never witnessed a Sing before, so, Asa, took him. As a reward, the wizard offered to take on Asa as an apprentice."

"Why didn't you? That would have been so exciting!"

"Oh, no! I have seen some of the magic that stupid fairy, Lucinda, does! I want no part of it! I once saw her a wedding. I was about twelve. She bestowed a gift of "never being separated" to the couple; much like our Giant friends. Those two were miserable. Father and Mother said it was because they couldn't have time to themselves to calm down alone and get over whatever problems they had. Plus, I heard that fairy turns some people into squirrels. Something really needs to be done about her."

I began to feel tired but I was also very intrigued by Asa's stories of the Elves and the Gnomes. He had grown so much in his time away from home. I began to think that he would have made a very wise king even if he lacked friendly social skills when first meeting him. He had a passion that some kings lacked, but I concluded that he was more suited for an unbound life so he could go wherever he wanted whenever he wanted.

The next morning, we set on our way again. We bought a horse with some of the money I had so that we could make better time. We made sure we were very alert of our surrounding so we wouldn't end up an Ogre's lunch. That was something I didn't care to experience again and I was not about to try the same tactic Ella had. I didn't even know any Ogre so I would be of no use in that area.

We stopped to stay with the Elves on our way back. Asa bought me a simple but beautiful necklace while there. The chain was silver and a tiny blue sapphire hung from it. I didn't know what to say, all I could do was hug him.

We set off from the Elves to make our way to Bast once again. We decided that we would stop in Jenn for a couple of days to rest and relax. We came to the first inn and secured a room with two beds this time. I felt bad that Asa had to sleep on the floor the first time. We also borrowed the washtub and had the inn keeper heat some water so that we could bathe. We were both quite filthy and I was ready to wear clean clothes. Why didn't I keep at least one of my dresses instead of selling it? I told Asa to go ahead a take a bath while I ate downstairs.

When I had eaten some bread with stew and decided Asa had sufficient time to bathe, I made my way back to the room. I felt sticky and could feel the oiliness of my hair. I had to get a bath. I opened the door without thinking and came face to face with Asa's bare chest. Panic washed over me as I slapped my hands over my eyes. Why didn't I stop to knock?

Asa just laughed and grabbed my wrists. "It's fine, Leigh. I was about to put my shirt on when you walked in.

My blush did not go away as he held my hands. "I haven't seen… well..I haven't seen- you must think I'm a silly girl!"

I noticed a couple of scars; probably from fights over the years. I traced the lines with my fingers. I loved his laugh, his quiet character, I loved his dark hair and piercing green eyes. I even loved his scars. I knew I wanted be his wife. He was my match in every way. I just hoped Father wouldn't find us before we could get married.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a soft kiss on the forehead. "Go ahead and wash up." He pulled on his shirt and walked out of the room.

I sat in the tub and soaked in the soapy water. It wasn't a hot bath, but it did get the job done. I felt cleaner and refreshed. My thoughts swam around in my head. I was thinking of all the things we would do and the life we would live. I thought of how many children we would have and what they would look like. I was thinking about all of these things as I put on a night shift that the keeper's wife was kind enough to let me borrow. What would living with Asa be like? What would farming be like?

About midmorning, we were awakened by loud pounding on the door. Asa made his way over to open it. I could tell he was still half asleep because he ran into the chair. I rolled over to see who was waking us. Surely, they couldn't need the room. They sometimes did that when someone important rolled through town. However, what I saw made my heart pound so hard I thought it was going to make its way up my throat and onto the sheets.

"Father!"

Father pushed by Asa and stood in the middle of the room. "So, it is true! Why did you run away from school? I was worried sick! When Madame Edith informed me of your little stunt, I had everyone looking for you. I was told that some people saw you arrive back in Jenn last night. And, you were securing a room at this inn with a man!" He glared at Asa, but Asa stood his ground. "This is highly inappropriate and scandalous! What do you have to say for your actions?"

Asa stepped between me and father. "Sir, no harm has come to your daughter- not by me or anyone. She hired me to escort her safely to Ayortha, however, by a twist of events, we came back here."

Father's face relaxed a little, but I could tell that he was still upset. "I shall give you money for your services, sir. You can understand why a father would be upset at finding his daughter sharing a room with a strange young man?"

"Yes, sir." Asa swallowed and looked at me. "Sir, I love your daughter, in fact, she has agreed to marry me. I would like your blessing."

My jaw dropped. Father's anger would definitely flare up now. Father turned to look at me. "Is this true, Leigh?"

"Yes, I love him. He is my match in every way. We are so similar. I want to stay with him, Father. I don't wish to marry anyone else."

Father's nostrils flared and his eyebrows rose. He grabbed me out of the bed, commanded me to get dressed, and turned to Asa. "She will marry who I deem worthy of her. A pauper and a man with no title is not worthy. You shall not marry her, sir. I suggest you take the money and go on your way."

I was dressed by now and father grabbed me by the arm and shuffled me out of the room, down the corridor, and out of the entrance where he had a carriage waiting. Asa followed us down trying to talk reason into father, but Father wasn't having it. "You are not to see my daughter ever again!"

"My lord, I will prove myself worthy of your daughter's hand." What was he saying? He didn't need to prove anything! If he had been dressed as a prince, then Father wouldn't have made so much of a scene. If only Father knew that Asa was really Prince Asyn! "Soon, you will remember this day and you will feel very ashamed. Your daughter is intelligent and bright. She is the bravest young lady I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. You do her injustice by treating her like an object you're trying to sell."

Father made no comment as he pushed me into the carriage. We began moving with a jolt. I looked out of the back window to see Asa standing in the middle of the street with bare feet, disheveled hair, and a flapping shirt. He was standing there watching the carriage. He didn't move or yell. He just watched us leaving.

I turned on Father. "What are you doing?" I was yelling now with rage. "I am not concerned with power or money! I wish to marry the one I love and if I can't do that, then I won't marry anyone at all."

Father's hand came across my face. It wasn't a hard blow, but he hit hard enough to startle me. He had never hit me before. I had gotten my share of whippings for lying or being nosey, but he had never smacked me across the face. "I have been worried. Anything could've happened to you! I have indulged your silliness long enough. I expect the perfect lady of the manor when we return home. I am not going to press marriage on you right now because I have a goal for you in that area. But, you will act like someone of your station. Am I clear?"

I didn't respond. Instead, I sat in silence the whole way back to Bast and I didn't cast a look at Father. If it bothered him, he didn't make it known.

When we arrived, everyone greeted me with kindness. I had no quarrel with our staff, I had always loved them. They could tell that something had happened between me and Father. We spoke to each other in business like tones. We didn't show any affection anymore. We merely occupied the same space. I didn't roam the orchards like I once did, nor did I go hunting with my bow. It sat in the back of my wardrobe unused. To my relief, Father gave the marriage issue a rest. He didn't invite anyone to dinner and he didn't introduce me to any of his friends.

I didn't hear any word from Asa. It was if he had disappeared. Apparently, he was good at that. The royals hadn't even been able to find him when he ran away. I wondered where he was and what he was doing. I got very jealous one day as I imagined him finding a very pretty girl and marrying her instead of me.

It was so ironic that we had been arranged in marriage to each other only to have it dissolved due to his disappearance. Then we found each other, fell in love only to be separated. How dramatic!

Months and months passed, I found out why he hadn't pressed the issue. An invitation came in the post from the palace. "Leigh, I was hoping this would happen! King Jerrold and Queen Daria are hosting a series of balls in hopes that Prince Charmont will pick a wife! You will be there. The prince will fall in love with you. You must capture his attentions!"

I _had_ captured the prince's attention. Poor Ella! Had she and Char parted ways? I thought it was obvious that they loved each other. There was no denying the way Char looked at her that day with the Ogres. What could have happened to her?

I agreed to go only because that meant possibly seeing Ella since she told me she was from Frell. And, the balls would be distracting. Char knew who I was, he would recognize me. The most that would come of it would be a friendly reunion.

We started securing our lodgings and preparing for our trip. Gowns were made, jewelry bought, and provisions were packed. Soon, we would be on our way to Frell.


	7. Chapter 7 Friend of Frell

**Author's Note: So, I hope you all are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing. I write this as ideas have popped into my head. If you are you looking for some good books to read over the summer, then I suggest Howl's Moving Castle and the companion Castle in the Air. Both are great! Loved them both!**

 **Please share ideas you might have with me. You might point out something that I never thought of. I feel like Asa is a little under developed and I feel like I could have built more interactions with Leigh in there. Alas, I suck at filler…. I am a bottom line person. Anyways, things are about to get a tad interesting in the next couple of chapters. ENJOY!**

 **-TeacherKS**

Chapter 7: Friend of Frell

Our carriage made it to Frell and pulled up to the manor. The manor belonged to one of Father's friends who was away in Ayortha. He told Father that we would be more than welcome to stay there while attending the balls. We had arrived a week before the balls so we could make sure everything was in place.

I followed a maid up the stairs to my room which was very spacious and very elaborate. The drapes were thin and lacy. The bed was huge with at least fifteen pillows on it. Apparently, Father's friend had a female relative or daughter because the room was not decorated for a man. I started unpacking my things while the maid helped me.

"So, who are our neighbors?" I said nodding toward the manor next door.

"Oh love, you wouldn't want to take up acquaintances with those horribly silly and dull girls. You look smart as a whip. You are not in the same league as them," she huffed.

How outspoken she was! "They can't be that bad. Surely, your mistaken. Who lives there?"

"Well," she began while whipping her hands on her apron, " that's Peter of Frell's house and his wife, Dame Olga. The two girls belong to the dame."

"Peter of Frell, you said?" She nodded to confirm what she had said. "He has a daughter, does he not?"

"He does. A petite thing with green eyes and dark hair. Ever since her father we back to being a merchant and traveling, the dame has had her working like a servant."

I gasped in shock. "Ella? Being forced into servitude?"

The maid nodded again. "So, you know the lass? If she was treated like a normal servant, then I suppose it wouldn't be so bad, but they are cruel to her. Every time I see her, she is covered in soot and filth. If I was her father, I'd slap the dame so hard, she would land in Ayortha. And, I would take a horse whip after those two daughters of hers. Their outsides match their insides- ugly!"

My, she was certainly opinionated for a maid! Ella, was treated to such conditions! I decided that I had to see for myself. But, what would I do if what the maid said was true? Ella certainly had no choice in the matter because of her curse! Maybe I could order her to come work for me, but just have Father adopt her as part of the family? I didn't have a sound plan, but I knew I had to see if her situation was indeed fact. I bolted out of the room, down the corridor, and out of the front door. The whole entire time I was unaware of the maid trailing behind me.

I approached the door of Dame Olga's house. She might be a dame, but my father was on the king's council. I wasn't just going to sit by and let Ella be treated this way.

"You must be close to this lass since you are so angry," came the maid's voice.

"She is a good friend of mine. We have braved Ogres together so I am sure I can handle this dull woman. I certainly can handle her daughters. We attended school together and they were ghastly." I grabbed hold of the knocker and pounded on the door. As I waited, I calmed myself down so I wouldn't do something rash right out of the gate.

The door opened and a older woman stood in front of me. "Good day, Lady?"

"Lady Leigh of Bast. I am paying a call. I am from the house next door. I know the young ladies that live here. I thought I would pay them a visit." The woman curtsied and bid us to come in. My maid went to the kitchen claiming she had to see the cook about a cup of sugar.

The woman led me into the sitting room to wait. "Dame Olga is out at the moment, but her daughters are here. It will only be a moment."

I caught her by the sleeve as she turned to fetch Hattie and Olive. "Actually, I am here to see the other one. I am here to see Ella, Sir Peter's daughter."

The woman stood there for a moment trying to process what I had just said. "Lady, are you certain you want to see Ella?"

"Where is she now? Just take me to where she is. We are good friends and I haven't seen her in so long." The woman nodded and took me to the servants' stairs and then up to the servants' quarters. She knocked softly on the door. In just a few seconds, the door opened to reveal a dirty Ella.

She looked from the woman to me. Her eyes were wide and I could see a blush of embarrassment creep into her face. I bid the woman to leave us and pushed my way into the room. I hugged Ella tightly and grabbed her hands.

"Oh dear friend! Why have they done such a thing?" My fingers felt the blisters and rough places that now covered her fingers and palms. "Ella, they are monsters and work you harder than any servant in this house! They treat you no better than a slave! How did this happen?"

Ella collapsed in a heavy sob to the bed. She cried into my shoulder and told me everything. She told me about a letter she had written in Hattie's hand to push Char away. She told me of her Father's refusal to come home. She told me everything.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed. "I have soiled your fine gown with my dirty face!"

"No, Ella! It will wash. It doesn't matter. When I was told of your situation, I had to come straight over! If I could, I would break this horrid curse your under and together we would reek havoc upon those pompous, insolent women who dare treat you this way."

"I know, Leigh. You are a very good friend." She began to change the subject. "Why are you in Frell?"

"I am here for these horrible balls. Father wants me to snare Prince Char." Ella's breath hitched a little. "Don't worry, I am in love with someone. Char is safe from me."

Ella smiled and held my hands in hers. "I know that you wouldn't do that to me. So, who are you in love with, but have decided to come to these balls?"

I told her about Asa at Uaaxee's farm and how we discovered we loved each other. I told her how we intended to get married but Father found us first. However, I left out the part about him being Char's older brother, Prince Asyn. "I haven't seen or heard from him since Father took me back to Bast. I don't know what happened to him or if he even still loves me."

Ella had a soft smile on her face. "Perhaps your paths will meet again. You never know where he might turn up. Asa is a wanderer. He could very well be somewhere in Frell."

"I doubt that. For now, I have to be on my best behavior and pretend to secure Char's affections. I know nothing about being charming and perfectly elegant."

Suddenly, we heard a carriage pull up. Dame Olga and Hattie got out of the carriage carrying a couple of boxes. Olive came out and met them at the door. "I don't know how I can get out without being noticed by them."

"You can go down the servants' stairs and out the kitchen. That way you won't have to act like you came over here to pay them a visit."

I did exactly that. I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed my maid by the arm. "Come. The awful woman and her spawn are home. I want to leave before they discover I was here."

We made it back to the manor and finished putting everything away and in its proper place. I couldn't forget about how Ella had cried into my shoulder. I felt helpless because I didn't know how to help her. I didn't know how I could possibly relieve her of her situation. Maybe she could come with me to Bast after the balls? This was a great deal to think on.


	8. Chapter 8 Surprise at the Ball

**Author's Note: So, that last chapter was just some filler. Action will pick up again. Wonder what happened to Asa? Hmmmm**

 **Remember, some events and situations will be different due to my characters being in the story. This is a what if avenue.**

 **Lyric of the day: One glance and the avalanche drops. One look and my heartbeat stops- Walk the Moon**

 **-TeacherKS**

Chapter 8: Surprise at the Ball

The night of the ball finally came. All morning and well into afternoon, I was pulled, lathered, dipped, and squeezed. Father gave strict instructions to my maid on what I was to wear and what I was to smell like. It was bothersome and tedious, but we eventually made it to the last round of prepping for the prince. I was growing very agitated at all the perfume being pumped in my direction.

"For Kyrria's sake," I waved, "put that stuff away. There's a difference in the faint smell of roses and the roses choking the life out of you!" I shook my clothes out to remove some of the smell. I was already beginning to choke and my corset wasn't helping.

The outspoken maid helped me into my dress. I was a soft mauve color with a shimmery layer on the top of the skirt and lace appliqués on the bodice. I almost felt that this was a dress a fairy might wear instead of a human. The maid clipped a string of pearls around my neck and I fastened a pair of teardrop pearl earrings to my lobes. Then, she secured a flower crown on top of my head made of tiny creamy rose buds. This was the most delicate and exquisite I had ever looked in my life! Father had certainly achieved one part of his goal for his marriage scheme.

We climbed into the carriage at the same time as Dame Olga and her horrible daughters climbed in theirs. Hattie and Olive recognized me and stopped to speak.

"Hello. My, don't you clean up well! I was almost sure you were a ruffian by the way you acted at school." Hattie was definitely insecure. She treated anyone she was envious of as if they were beneath her. I saw Ella watching from a window.

"I see you found a new wig. Make sure it is secured to your head, you don't dance a gavotte and have it fly off." I was grinning with malice. "Actually, that would be the highlight of such a boring event. I would die happy if I saw that tonight!"

Hattie was not amused. Olive, dumb Olive, had a small grin appearing on the corners of her mouth. Hattie's unpleasant face twisted in irritation. "Before you insult someone, make sure that they aren't quick witted. It will save you embarrassment." I turned and got into the coach satisfied at my cutting exchange.

We entered the palace just as the bottom fell out of the clouds. Impeccable timing. We joined the receiving line for the guests. So many people were their daughters! Poor Char, having to suffer through girl after girl for three nights.

Father and I finally reached Char. Father presented me. "Prince Charmont, may I introduce you to my daughter, Lady Leigh of Bast." I removed my mask as I curtsied. When I rose up I could see recognition in his face.

"Lord Fredrick, I have met your daughter! I met her when she and another girl were traveling to a Giant wedding. To my surprise, they had tamed some Ogres long enough to keep from being eaten. You have a very brave and adventurous daughter." Char was smiling at me as he told Father the story. The situation with the Ogres was something I had planned to keep from Father. He would've been even more furious at me for putting myself in danger. "I am so glad I saw you. When I am finished here, I will come find you. I would like to know how the wedding went."

I curtsied again. "As you wish, your highness." Father escorted me away.

"Well, he seemed to have a fond memory of you. That will be our advantage." I rolled my eyes as he walked toward some courtiers.

A few minutes later, Char came to my side. "Ah! I found you. So did you enjoy the Giant's?" I nodded. "I am not thrilled to be here myself. I much rather be sliding down banisters or walking the gardens."

"I much rather be shooting arrows into a portrait of my father's face for making me come here. It isn't anything against you or dancing- I just hate snobby and self-absorbed people."

"Would you like to dance?" I nodded.

I caught Hattie's eye as we made our way to the dance floor. I gave her a smug grin just to remind her that Char had not chosen her for a dance. We talked as we waltzed.

"Have you heard from Asyn since you arrived back at home?"

My brow furrowed at the mention of his name. Char saw this and referred to him by his nickname. "I know who you are talking about," I replied rather shortly.

"Did you two have a quarrel?"

"No. My Father found me with him in Jenn and took me back home. Father didn't recognize him as Asyn. He was only fifteen when Father last saw him. Father forbade him to see me. He hasn't written a letter or sent word to me all this time. Perhaps he has forgotten me."

Char chuckled a little. "I don't think that possible. I remembered you and I had only met you with the Ogres."

"Correction, you met me when you were about seven or eight. We were playing in one the halls."

"Twice then and years apart. I'm sure Asa had a good reason for staying away. Perhaps he wanted to show your father that he was worthy of your hand."

"He didn't have to prove a thing! Why would he take this long to do so?" It didn't make sense to me.

"Well, Asa has a tendency to pop up in the most likely of places. I manage to bump into him in the strangest of places."

I could see why Ella loved him. He was a good man. He was kind and warm. He made you feel like you were his friend and ally immediately. I started comparing him to Asa while we talked. Their curls were the same but Chars were lighter. Char's eyes were soft and kind while Asa's had been serious and hypnotizing. Char was, overall, very friendly, unlike his brother who warmed up to you.

"Leigh?" Char pulled me out of my thoughts. "I have to get back to greeting guests, but I'll find you later. I am so glad to have a kindred spirit here." I curtsied as he kissed my hand. I saw Hattie again. She was seething. Even though I had no interest in making Char love me, I decided that it would be fun to make Hattie think that we had something between us.

"Stay away from him," she hissed. "I am going to marry him and I'll be very rich."

"Oh really? Please, tell me how you intend to do that, if he dances with me for the rest of the night?"

"He wouldn't do such a thing!"

"You're right, Hattie. He is much too polite to tell you that he despises you to your face." She stomped off to the buffet. I made my way to some chairs in the hall so I could sit and watch the people gathering and dancing. I was watching Char receive his guests. Something Asa wouldn't have much patience for. I wouldn't be surprised if he came to a ball in just a simple shirt and breeches. He was right, Char was much more cut out to rule a kingdom. He had a sense of diplomacy while Asa stuck to a bottom line mentality.

A young lady was the last one in the line. I couldn't see her face because she still had a mask on, but I could see her dark hair and I could hear her voice. It sounded familiar. I could hear their conversation.

"I'm Lela of Bast, your majesty." There wasn't a person by that name, at least not from a wealthy family! They continued their conversation and Char led her to the dance floor. She was making him laugh. So much for my plan to make Hattie even more angry with me. I didn't mind, though. I could roam around and take in the scenery.

The music stopped as the dance came to an end and I saw the king and queen stand from their chairs. "As you all know," King Jerrold started, "this ball is in honor of our second son, Prince Charmont, the future King of Kyrria. However, we were very blessed to have our first born return to us a few months ago. We thought he was dead and grieved long and heavy for him while he was lost to us. We are very grateful for our son, Prince Asyn, to be with us once again after almost twelve years!"

My heart stopped. A lump rose up my throat, my stomach twisted, and I felt my face flush. I suddenly couldn't breathe. There, on the platform, was Asa. His hair was clean and his curls were brushed back into a low ponytail. His beard was shorter and evenly trimmed. He looked very princely in a white shirt and vest with a blue jacket. He wore black pants with shiny black boots. He was so handsome as he stood by his parents. But, why was he standing there with them?

His head turned and it looked as if he had seen me. I began gasping for air but none came. I stood there panicking as he made his way in my direction. The faces began to teeter in around me and I felt my knees turn to jelly. I didn't imagine having this sort of reaction when I saw him again. The last face I saw was Char's as I felt someone catch me from hitting the ground.

When I woke up, I was in my own bed with Father looming over me. Daylight was streaming in through the window. It must've been morning.

"Dear, you scared us! Charmont was so gallant! He rushed to your side instantly to take care of you. You must have made quite an impression!"

I shook of his enthusiasm. "He would have done the same for any girl there, Father." I noticed my corset laying on the chair with the strings torn. "What happened to my corset? It looks as if it lost a fight."

My maid spoke up. "Twas the prince's doing miss. Your father said that you weren't breathing because it was laced too tight. He said the prince cut the strings to save you. You were turning blue."

I cut Father a glare. "Was this your doing? Did you make her pull my laces too tight in hopes something like that would happen?" I could almost feel the smoke rising out of my head.

"It worked, didn't it?" He stood up and ordered the maid to bring me food. As he was leaving he told her, "Let's just leave the corset at a normal fit, this time. We don't want her to seem too dainty to Charmont."

When he left, I screamed and stomped around the room. I picked up my slippers and threw them at the door. I was throwing a tantrum, and yes, it was childish, but I had to work out my frustration. It was almost hardly believable that there had once been a time that Father and I were inseparable. Now, we were always at odds. I wondered if Father had even recognized the clean young man standing beside the king and queen to be the same as the dirty and rough one that had been at the inn with me in Jenn. Was this Asa's way of getting Father to allow us to marry?

So many confusing thoughts darted around my head.

I was once again in a dress designed to catch the eye of any young man. I was a grayish dusty blue and had pedals cascading down the sides. I almost looked like a flower. I wore the same pearls. My hair was braided loosely and tiny flowers and jeweled butterflies were strategically placed among my coiling curls.

The ball that night had just as many guests as the first one had. I really didn't want to show my face to Char since I had fainted in the middle of everything, and especially after I found out he had been the one to slash my corset open. I also didn't want to see Asa. He had spotted me in the crowd last night- that was obvious. He also saw my reaction to his presence. I was upset with him for not sending a single letter to me. Maybe I was right, he didn't love me anymore.

We went through the receiving line again. Char asked me if I felt better; much to Father's delight. He offered me his arm and led me out to the dance floor again.

"I am sorry I did not tell you about Asa when we were talking last night. I thought it would be a pleasant surprise. Had I known seeing him would have that reaction on you, I would have prepared you."

He sounded sincere. I believed he was telling the truth. "Why did he come back to Frell? Especially after everything that happened?"

"I'll let him answer that question. I have no doubt he will seek you out."

The dance ended and Char went back to mingling with the other guests. I saw him with the same girl from last night. She still had her mask on. Why? What was she about? I listened to their conversation from behind one of the columns. She sounded almost like Ella. It had to be her. He left her side to get some refreshments and I saw my chance. I pulled her quickly by the arm and darted into an alcove near by.

"Is it you Ella? I don't know any Lela's of Bast for I from Bast."

She gently raised her mask to reveal that my suspicions were correct. "Please don't say anything,"She whispered as she secured the mask on her face.

I hugged her tightly. "Of course not! My lips are sealed. But, why are you here?"

She sighed. "I needed to see him one last time. I hadn't planned on talking to him or dancing with him, but my emotions got the better of me. I- I love him, but, as you know, I have a reason to reject him."

"Oh, Ella! If you could break this curse somehow, you wouldn't be a threat to him or our country!"

"I try almost every day, but to no avail."

Char found us and offered Ella a drink. "Leigh, I see you met Lela. Have you two met each other in Bast?"

"Why, yes, Char." Half lie and half truth. "We are very good friends. Our father's are very good friends. I will leave you two, now. I have to find my father." I walked away allowing Ella as much time as possible with Char. Unfortunately, I wasn't watching where I was going and ran right into Asa's body.

I was mortified. A sick feeling came over me as he turned to see me frozen in place. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came to my ears. I wasn't prepared to do this, and especially not here.

"Leigh, can we talk?"

Something inside me clicked. My senses came back to me and I bolted toward the door.

I ordered the valet to retrieve the coach and I hopped inside just as Asa came bounding down the steps. I watched him standing there alone as I made my way home.

It was only when I arrived home that I realized I had left Father at the palace in my haste.


	9. Chapter 9 Ball Three

**Author's Note: I wanted to get this up sooner, but had to fix the bathroom which was taken over by black mold and is still not fixed. I hope you enjoy this chapter! There might be one or two more chapters after this. The end of this one was difficult to write because of two extra characters being in the mix. Please review. Let me know anything you liked or any suggestions you might have!**

 **-TeacherKS**

Chapter 9 Ball Number Three

Father came marching into the house about an hour later yelling and fussing. "Leigh! Come down here this instant!"

I stopped just shy of the bottom step of the stairs. "Yes, Father?"

"What in the name of Kyrria were you thinking bolting off like that?" He boomed. "You ran off in such a hurry! I had to ride back with that horrible woman and her daughters from next door. They talked on and on about how they danced all night with the prince, as if I wasn't there and didn't know otherwise!"

I had to come up with a good excuse so he wouldn't think I was being ridiculous. "I'm sorry, Father. I felt like I was going to be sick. I must have eaten something spoiled. I wanted to get home as quickly as possible so I wouldn't get sick in front of Prince Char. I was also thinking of my corset. I do not wish to have another ripped open." Fortunately, he bought that one.

"In that case, my dear, go and rest. I'll send the maid up with some herbs that will settle you stomach."

I went back to my room and got ready for bed. I couldn't sleep at all because my dreams were all of Asa.

My dress for the third and final ball was even more breathtaking than the first two. Father had made sure to spare no expense. He had out done himself with this one. The dress was I champagne color. The bodice had beautiful ruching and was adorned with tiny pearls and lace appliqués. A satin sash was fastened around my waist with a cream colored flower. The rest of the skirt gave way to cream and light gold tulle to create the champagne color. It looked too regal to be a ball gown. It looked more like a wedding gown. I thought the wedding gown look was exactly what father was going for. My hair was pulled away from my face but allowed to fall down my back. Pearls were fixed into my curls and I wore a gold chain with a single pearl around my neck. I almost didn't believe it was truly me in the mirror.

We arrived at the ball earlier that night. Char came and requested a dance.

"Why have you been avoiding my brother?" Char's tone was serious.

"Avoiding? Why would you say that?"

"Well, last night Lela and I saw you shoot out of the ballroom like lightening after running into him. Looks like you're avoiding him, which is most inconvenient for me because he thinks it's because of me."

"Because of you? Why would you have anything to do with it?"

He bent down to whisper in my ear. "He thinks you are in love with me." Char had a teasing smile on his face. "I explained that I wasn't going to choose a girl based on three balls. My friend, you best set his mind at ease."

I wasn't disappointed about the information Char had just given me, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to see Asa. As the dance ended, I noticed Ella coming into the ballroom. "Char, I do believe that Lela is here. You two seemed to get along very well. Perhaps she is the girl that will unexpectedly steal your heart at the end of the ball?"

He started to blush a little, but cleared his throat and bowed as the dance came to a stop. "I am going to talk to Lela. I hope you don't mind." I grinned and shook my head. It didn't surprise me that he was drawn to Lela for she was Ella in disguise. What would she do if he decided to marry Lela? She would have to remove that mask. Then what? That would be a pickle of a situation.

I made my way over to a less crowded area of the ballroom so that I could observe the dancers and so that Father wouldn't bother. However, Father did find me.

"Leigh, what are you doing back here? Prince Charmont won't be able to find you when he gets done dancing with that other girl."

"Father," I sighed, "if Char wants to find me, then he will. Leave it be."

"Well, I must say, it is between you and that other girl; the one who doesn't take off her mask. My money is on you, my girl. The Prince will surely pick you and you will be queen of Kyrria."

"Whatever you say, Father." And he left.

I was enjoying my brief moment of solitude when I noticed someone approach and stand beside me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see he was dressed in clothes for a prince. I decided that it had to be Asa and when I turned my head I saw that my thought was confirmed. We stood there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. I could feel his eyes on me even though I refused to look directly at him.

Finally, he decided to break the silence. "Leigh, would you care to walk the gardens with me?" My breath caught in my chest, but I was determined to not to make another scene. I simply nodded and walked with him to the gardens.

It was cool and refreshing outside. I was more comfortable here than around all of those people and I knew he felt the same way. The moon shown over us and made the garden glow with enchantment. I could even clearly see his face. His hair was pulled back the same as before. He wore white breeches tonight and shiny black boots. He draped his green jacket over a garden bench and turned to me. He stayed back a few feet.

After minutes of not saying anything, I decided it was up to me to get answers. "Why? Why didn't you send word to me? Why were you silent for so many months? I thought you didn't care! I thought you changed your mind. And now, I see you here as Prince Asyn instead of Asa, the humble wandering 'moral' thief."

"Change my mind? You are the one dancing with my brother! He speaks highly of you even though he tried to tell me otherwise."

Did he honestly think he had the right to be jealous of someone after such a long time of his absence? "I'm here because I have no choice in the matter. I already told Char that I had no intention of trying to make him love me and that is probably why he prefers my company over some of the other girls. That is my father's intention, to bring me here and parade me around. And, you have some nerve!" My fists were clenched and my knuckles were turning white.

He calmly watched me. His face was unreadable but his voice sounded sad as he spoke. "You have every right to be angry. When you left me in Jenn, I was at a loss. I didn't know what to do. I wrote to you every day. Did you not receive the letters?"

"They never made their way to me if you truly sent any. What did you write in them?"

"I knew I would be miserable without you. I decided to do what I didn't want to do, and it was a while before I actually decided that it was best. I came back to Frell to speak to Mother and Father. I came back to ask forgiveness from running away and causing such hurt and confusion. They wanted me to assume my roll, but I told them that Char would far better suited for it. Living away from court life for so long put me at a disadvantage. I knew returning to my status meant that your Father would see me as a worthy man. I had hoped that I would see you here. I saw you the first night of the ball. When you fainted, I wanted to help you but Char convinced me that it wasn't the right moment. Then last night, you ran off before I could possibly catch you. I so wanted to see you. I needed to see you." I could barely look into his eyes, they were so sad. "I love you deeply. I meant it that day at Uaaxee's farm and I mean it now."

Tears were streaming down my cheeks. He closed the distance between us and wiped away my tears with his thumbs. His eyes looked into mine. It was as if they could see every thought I had. They roamed over my face like they were reading a book. His face was so close I could feel his breath on me. He gently moved one arm around my waist and the other hand rested on my jaw. His lips softly grazed mine a first. The sensation sent tingles down my back. Then his lips pressed down on mine. This was better than the first time we shared a kiss. The first time was rushed but this one was slow and built on love and a strong need to be near each other. He deepened our kiss by pulling me closer.

I took in the feeling of his hands on my face and the warmth coming off his body. His lips were soft as gentle as they kissed my mouth and cheeks. I felt nervous and comfortable all at once in his embrace. He broke our kiss and pressed his forehead to mine. His normal deeply serious eyes softened almost to express how desperately he meant every word. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming Princess of Kyrria?"

I smiled and kissed him. "Just marrying you, being your wife, is enough for me! Yes, a thousand times over!" He picked me up and spun me around before planting another kiss on my lips.

"Come, Char is to sing a song from Ayortha and we can make the announcement after that! This ball was for Char to find a bride, but I have found one instead!"

We made our way back to the ballroom. People were still dancing and in the middle was Char and Ella. That's when the situation turned into disaster. Hattie kept eying Ella. Apparently, she wanted to know who was behind the mask for she reached up and snatched the ties that held it.

Everything seemed to halt. Hattie shrieked at discovering Lela was actually Ella and Char's jaw hung open. Ella, realizing she had been found out, gathered herself and ran faster than anyone I had ever seen leaving Char standing gaping at what just happened.

"It seems that running away from princes has become a trend," Asa remarked.

King Jerrold and Queen Daria stood up to see what was causing all the commotion. Char beckoned Asa to come with him. He looked at me rather confused on what to do.

"Go. I will see if I can talk to Ella." Asa nodded and went to aid his younger brother. I didn't care what Father said about my actions, I had to see if Ella was alright.

I made my way down the steps of the palace. I noticed a single glass shoe laying there on the steps. It must have been Ella's. I kept running down the road for the castle wasn't far from the manor. I rounded the corner of Dame Olga's house just as their carriage pulled up. Everyone in the kitchen stopped to look at me as I pushed through to get to Ella. I climbed the servant's stairs and found my way to her room.

She was throwing of her dress and smudging soot and grease on her face. "Ella, what are you doing?"

"I can't let him know it was truly me. I can't marry him! I am a danger to him and all of Kyrria if I do. I have to run away. He can't find me!"

"You can come with me to the house next door. We will wait for him to leave and no one would know. We will have to keep you out of site until we leave for Bast, but we can do that, Ella." I forgot all about Asa and agreeing to marry him. I started grabbing her things and we were about to make our way to the back stairs when a knight found us and escorted us downstairs to the parlor. Ella clasped my hand as she hid behind me, which was easy since I was still in my gown and I was a good head taller.

Char and Asa came bounding through the door with two other knights. Asa locked eyes on me. Char, despite me standing in front of her, spotted Ella almost at once. He approached us and the look he gave me conveyed his great need to speak to Ella. I curtsied and moved aside but still stayed near Ella.

"Ella? Ella, why are you dressed so?"

Hattie spoke up. I wished someone would just slap her mouth shut. "That is only Cinders our scullery maid." Char pulled out the glass slipper from his cloak. "That is my slipper. I lost it!"

"Your feet are too big," piped Olive.

"Try it." Char's voice was strained with frustration.

I watched as the whole comedic and ridiculous scene unfolded. Hattie tried stuffing her foot in the shoe. I realized just how tiny Ella's feet were! Her toes wouldn't even wedge in.

"Let me try! I am younger so my feet are smaller!" Olive shoved Hattie out of the way. Her feet were even bigger!

Char held out the slipper to me. "Since you're here, would you like to try it on, Lady Leigh?"

I held up my hands and shook my head. "Char, you and I both know who the owner of that shoe is." I immediately looked at Ella. She was going to have to face this head on.

I ushered her to the chair and Char knelt in front of her. He whispered, "You needn't be Ella if you don't wish to be."

Ella denied her identity. Here was a very good and very selfless man that was very much in love with her. _Break the curse, now Ella! If you couldn't break it before, then you need to break it now!_

Char slid the glass shoe onto her foot and it fit like a glove. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Do you love me?" Char's voice was full of hope and desperation.

"I do." Ella gasped.

"Then marry me."

"Don't marry him Ella!" Hattie spat.

I elbowed her hard in the ribs. "I am so tired of you. Why don't you just shut up!"

I watched as the battle of wills began. Char asked Ella to marry him again (actually more like commanded her). She would say yes, then Dame Olga or Hattie would say something. Asa watched with wide eyes at the episode in front of him. He looked to me for an answer but I was focused on Ella, secretly cheering her on.

 _You can do it, Ella! Fight for the right to choose. Rebel!_

Asa's and Char's eyes grew wider as Ella made choking sounds and rocked back and forth in her chair. I was concerned as well, but I knew it had to have something to do with her curse. She was having a battle of wills within herself. She rocked back and forth crying and gurgling. Char's face wasn't calm anymore, instead he had a look of helplessness and worry written all over. He was trying to comfort her and failing quite miserably at it.

Finally, Ella raised her head and shouted. "No! I won't marry you!" There was a collective gasp that came over the room. After the emotional battle that was put on display without words, noise coming from Ella quite startled us.

"No matter who, I won't do it and no one can force me!"

Hattie started to say something but Ella snapped at her. "Hush Hattie." She started marching around the room. "I am done taking orders. No one will force me to do anything. I will not marry the prince."

Char looked very surprised but said nothing. I was smiling because I knew what this meant. I was jumping and clapping for joy. Asa turned in astonishment at my reaction.

Ella had a since of new found strength and she started for the door. "I will not marry the prince!" She was shouting into the street so the whole town could hear." Then, she turned back to Hattie and snatched the necklace from around her neck. She flew to Char and threw her arms around his neck.

"I would be a danger to you if I was your wife." Her face began to clear in realization at what had just happened. Mandy, the cook, ran to her and announced that she had broken the curse. It had to be true because Ella wasn't struggling like she had when we were at school or when we were caught by the Ogres.

She turned back to Char and asked him to marry her! He pulled her up instantly and kissed her. Dame Olga, Hattie, and Olive were seething with anger. I was smiling with glee. Asa still had a confused look on his face.

"What in Kyrria did I just witness?" He whispered.

"You, sir, just witnessed love breaking a curse."


	10. Chapter 10 I Can Hear the Bells

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I saw people have been viewing** _ **Leigh of Bast**_ **! Thank you for reading! I hope you all have been enjoying it. Sorry for this late update. I have not been home because of the bathroom situation. Old house+ old plumbing= whole lot of problems. The floor had rotted from water leaking, ya'll!**

 **Thank you so much Matan1998 for reviewing. I agree that the plot was rushed. Something I will give into account when writing a part two of this story. Yes! A Part Two! I have decided that Leigh and Asa will reappear in the Ella Enchanted universe. It will definitely have more action.**

 **Again, thank you for reading and please review! I would love to hear what you like or don't like or any ideas you all might have!**

 **-TeacherKS**

Chapter 10: I Can Hear the Bells

The knights began to clear out of the manor, the servants cleared the room, and we were left standing together rejoicing. I threw my arms around Ella and squeezed her tightly.

"I knew you could do it! How does it feel to be free?"

Ella smiled brightly. "I feel like an anvil has been lifted from my shoulders. I feel like I could fly if I had wings!"

The two royal brothers stood side by side looking at us. "I am still confused." Asa said. "What just happened?"

Ella turned back to Char and Asa. "I was given the 'gift' of obedience at birth by a fairy. I couldn't choose to obey a command or not. I had to follow any command given to me. I couldn't tell anyone because Mother ordered me not to before she died. You can understand my problem."

"That's why she had to live her life as a servant here. Dame Olga knew something was strange but I'm sure she, nor her daughters, new exactly what was going on," I chimed in. "She had to break the spell on her own."

"How did you know she was under a spell if Ella couldn't tell anyone?" Char asked.

"I figured it out by putting pieces together. At finishing school, she excelled rather quickly because the teachers commanded her to. She always did what Hattie said, all though not cheerfully or without revenge. She also did whatever the Ogres told her to do, hence why we hadn't escaped when Char found us. One of the Ogres had commanded her to not run away. Good thing she mastered their persuasive speech or we would have been lunch!"

All this time we had forgotten about Dame Olga and her daughters. They were standing there looking dejected after their defeat. Ella approached them.

"Your days of ordering me about are through. I will no longer tolerate you treating me like a slave. I want my money back, Olive. I feel sorry for all three of you. Perhaps if you knew kindness and humility, you three would do better in the world. But, you rather feed on control, manipulation, and vanity."

Char clasped Ella's hand. "You don't have to stay here anymore. Get your things and get Mandy. You will come back with us to the palace. After talking to Mother and Father, we can have their titles removed, if you wish."

Ella ran upstairs to gather her things. Olga, Hattie, and Olive went upstairs to sulk in their rooms. Asa and I decided to take care of our business by going to the manor next door.

The clock struck two as we walked through the door. Father was frantically pacing in front of the study door. He looked up as we entered. "Where in Kyrria have you been? Prince Charmont ran after some masked girl and I couldn't find you-" he stopped as his eyes shifted to Prince Asyn standing beside me. I wondered if he recognized him as being the traveler we had left in Jenn. "Oh! Prince Asyn, forgive me for ignoring a royal guest. I must tell you that I was so glad to hear that you weren't dead as we had thought for many years. You brought great healing to your parents when you decided to come back home. What brings you to us so late at night?"

Asa smiled and returned Father's bow. "First, sir, I must say I am in love with your daughter. I have been in love with her for a long time."

Father's face twisted in confusion. "You were betrothed to my daughter years ago, but the agreement was terminated upon your disappearance. How could you be in love with my daughter when you only just met her this week?"

Asa's face turned more serious. "Perhaps you would recognize me with a fuller beard and my hair untied? I told your daughter that I wrote to her every day, but she told me she hadn't received any letters. Do you mind telling me what you did to them?" Asa loosened his long, dark curls and ran his hand through them so that they surrounded his face.

Father's eyes widened in recognition. "You can't be the same man! That's impossible!"

"Ironic, really." I said. "The man you arranged for me to marry all those years ago just happens to be the same man who I hired to take me to Ayortha. You also forbade me to marry him and hid the letters he sent. Now, he is standing in front of you as the returned prince of Kyrria. Don't you feel foolish for acting so snobby and greedy?"

"I don't have the letters with me. They are in our manor in Bast. Do forgive me , your majesty?"

"I will forgive you," started Asa, "if you let me marry your daughter."

"Yes, you may marry her." I hugged Father and told him I loved him despite all of the nonsense he had put me through.

Asa and I said farewell to Father and made our way to the palace. We talked along the way and stopped in the shadows to steal kisses from each other. He told me how happy the king and queen had been when he had arrived and how they had wanted to throw a ball for him too, but he declined. He told them that he didn't want to inherit the throne and he had been away much too long to even think about being the next in line for the crown. He missed his family and knew the only way to get me was to go back to his wealth and status. He had convinced his parents to make him head of the royal guard and royal chief advisor and if something were to happen to Char, then he would assume the throne out of necessity. He missed his life on the road but knew that he had responsibilities to his country.

We made our way to the royal chambers where the royal family resided. He knocked on a large door at the end of the long corridor. We were met by King Jerrold himself. "Come in, come in. Char and his future bride are in here, too. He told us you had something you wanted to discuss as well."

I curtsied as Asa introduced me to the king and queen. King Jerrold sat rubbing his chin. "Hmmm. Leigh of Bast. Leigh of Bast. What is your father's name, child?"

"My father is Lord Fredrick of Bast, sire. He has the apple orchards and vineyards that supply the palace as well as Jenn and Bast."

King Jerrold laughed. "Oh, my! How funny, indeed. Daria, our long lost son has fallen in love with the very girl we tried to arrange marriage to all those years ago!"

Queen Daria grinned. "Welcome child! Isn't it funny how life works out? You two can have your wedding with Char and Ella. They would be more than happy to do that."

"Oh, when are they getting married, Mother?"

"In a month," Queen Daria responded.

The month passed by quickly. Instead of having a dress made, I chose to wear the gown I wore to the third ball. I thought it was the most beautiful gown I had ever owned and I wanted to wear it again. Father had sent the letters Asa had written me. I read each one with great care. Some made me cry while others made me laugh. When I had finished reading them, I put them away in a box to remember our journey together.

The castle was decorated and everyone was in their finest garments. Guests started arriving. Father took his place to escort me down the aisle. I noticed Ella's father wasn't present.

"Where is Sir Peter, dear?" Father inquired.

"I don't think the invitation reached him in time," Ella responded. "Would you mind escorting me?"

"Of course not, dear! I'd be delighted!"

The musicians started playing as Ella and I walked down the aisle to our future husbands. Char was grinning from ear to ear as he watched Ella approach. Asa, usually cool and collected, fidgeted impatiently as he waited. He settled down as he received my hand and the ceremony began.

As we kissed as man and wife, a fairy appeared. I panicked a little remembering the fairy gift from the Giant wedding.

"Do not be alarmed, dear." She said. "No big magic. Just little fairy trinkets for you. I have learned my lesson and have stuck with little magic from now on."

Ella and I were best friends and allies in the palace and our friendship grew each day. Asa assumed his new duties with little difficulty and Char was the best brother and ally I could have asked for. Life was splendid living and loving someone who accepted me for all of me. I loved Asa with all of my heart and he loved me with all of his. Happily ever after was glorious.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading part one of Leigh of Bast. Check back for part two coming soon!

Remember to review and give me some ideas!

-TeacheKS


End file.
